


You Are (I can't breathe, I can't eat, I can't sleep)

by Victorywings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson, Alpha Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Jinyoung, Beta Yugyeom, Blackmail, Empath!Mark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt!Mark, M/M, Multi, Omega BamBam, Omega Gifts, Omega Mark, Omega Youngjae, Pack Dynamics, Sexual Harassment, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorywings/pseuds/Victorywings
Summary: Mark hated his gift.It was the reason his parents abandoned him, it was the reason that people around him got hurt, and it was the reason he found himself alone for most of his life.But most of all, it was the reason his current pack- the people he loved most in the world- were in danger.Mark refused to be the reason his pack mates got hurt.Over his dead body.





	1. Chapter 1

_Omega gifts_. O-gifts for short.

They were mutations of sorts that were developed by omegas sometime during their childhoods. No one was really sure why, but the genetic mutations only appeared in omegas- and the occasional beta. Scientists speculated that these mutations were a  biological response to balance the scale between alphas and omegas; giving omegas an intellectual step up, whereas alphas were physically more advantaged.

For centuries omegas were kept as subservient members of society under a strict, alpha-led hierarchy. Looking back now it wasn't too surprising, seeing how alphas were naturally stronger and more dominant than omegas, born with all the skills and qualities necessary for capable leaders. For a time, omegas had no higher value than their ability to mate and produce heirs, and alphas used this societal mindset to control the softer half of the species' O-gifts as well.

Omegas with powerful gifts were prized mates; sometimes as trophies, but sometimes just as tools. It wasn't uncommon for an influential politician to choose omegas with useful O-gifts as their mate. Abilities that could be used to someone's advantage; such as charm, sensory telepathy, or foresight. 

But things were different now.

By the 21st century omegas had gained near complete equality, taking hold of their right to choose their own mates, to stand independently in a society once dominated by alphas, and the rights to their O-gifts as well. The days where omegas lived in fear because of their O-gifts were long over.

Even so, Mark's still hated his O-gift.

From the day he received it, Mark's ability always seemed to make the people around him pull away. It had taken Mark's parents about a month after his gift emerged, to realize how terrifying his empathy could be.

"Daddy, who's the person you're missing so much? Don't you love Mommy anymore?"

Mark was five the first and only time his father hit him.

It sent him reeling, half in shock and half in pain, the loud smack cracking through the silence of the dining room. In his shock Mark remained quiet, gingerly cradling his sore cheek with his head still turned away from the force of the blow.

"What are you saying, Mark!" His mother scolded him harshly, eyes flashing and upset, and Mark wished he'd never opened his big mouth. "Don't joke about that sort of thing!"

Though her words were firm and sharp, her emotions certainly were not. Mark could tell. _Distress. Jealousy. Denial. Rage_. His mother was deeply upset, and it seemed that Mark's question had struck a nerve. She didn't _want_ to know the truth.

His father on the other hand, felt what most other people would come to feel when they discovered Mark's invasive gift. _Confusion. Horrified realization. Revulsion_.

"Who do you think you are, accusing me like that? Stay out of my head, brat!"

 _Confusion. Horrified realization. Revulsion_. The cycle would continue with every new person Mark met.

At the time, Mark had been too young to understand the implications behind his question. All he knew was what his parents were feeling; it wasn't like he could read their minds. But even so he couldn't take back his words, and his relationship with his parents crumbled from that point on. Mark was sent away from his childhood home in Taiwan to live with his grandmother in America shortly after the incident, and he hasn't seen his mom or dad in person since.

Mark quickly caught on that people didn't like it when he told them about their own feelings. But even when he kept his lips sealed, the knowledge of what he could do was already out in the air. O-gifts were recorded in a registry by law, to avoid criminals from using their gifts for illegal purposes. For this same reason, public schools make these abilities public knowledge among students and teachers. Wherever he went, everyone around him knew what he could feel even if he never said a word about it himself.

No one liked having their private emotions read. It was the only known o-gift closest to actual telepathy- it was intimately invasive. Thoughts and feelings were the only things that were truly private, and Mark's ability knocked down all means of secrecy in an instant.

Far too often, his grandmother would have to patch him up after being targeted by a persistent group of young alphas. " _Freak!_ ", they would call him, stomping on his fingers and laughing cruelly as he curled up and tried to protect himself as best he could. Even then Mark couldn't turn off his gift, feeling their disgust and fear with just as much impact as their punches and kicks. 

On one particular day during his sophomore year of high school, a group of upperclassmen had caught him in the hallway between classes and had managed to drag him into a stairwell. Other students hurriedly scurried around the scene, trying not to get involved. Some even felt pity for him- though evidently not enough to take action.

"Tell me, how does this feel?" A voice sneered. _Malice_. It felt like pin needles, sharp and insistent against tender skin.

"What's the matter, Mark?" Another laughed. "Can't you speak?"

"Yeah, tell us how we're feeling!" The third was right near his ear, hand pulling at his hair hard enough to lift his head so that their eyes met. _Henry_. He was in Mark's AP biology class.

Mark blinked, vision spotty and mind blurry. But he could still see the emotions rolling off of the boy like they were visible in the air around him, could taste it raw on his tongue like it was his own. He blames his concussion for what followed. "You're grieving... You must've lost someone close to you recently... I'm sorry for your loss."

Silence. The deafening kind that wails and screams until eardrums are shattered.

Henry recoiled as if Mark had struck him, face twisting into something much uglier. "Y-you freak! Stay out of my head!"

 _Pain_. The alpha was in pain- sharp as knives even though it couldn't be seen. The boy's hand made heavy contact with the side of Mark's face, the sudden impact finally making the omega release a small whimper. _Pain._

The other alphas were quick to join back in as they jostled him around, lips curved in smiles that weren't smiles and mouths spilling laughs that weren't laughs. Their joking settled down as one alpha grabbed him by his nape and leaned in to breathe on the sensitive skin at the curve of Mark's neck.

Mark instinctively went rigid, body hyper-aware of the position he was suddenly in as the alpha hovered above his scent gland, growling and assertive.

"W-what are you-!" Mark squeaked, trying to wriggle away, hands reaching up to try and cover his neck until they were forced back by a stronger grip. 

"Relax." The larger alpha reassured him mockingly, eyes flashing as his alpha became awakened by the act of dominance. "I'm not gonna mark you or anything."

The alpha leaned in and licked a long stripe over Mark's neck, tongue wet and hot and _disgusting_ , and Mark couldn't help but start to cry at the violating sensation of the alpha scenting him against his will. His scent gland was instantly drenched in foreign alpha. Aside from actually marking and mating, it was the greatest assertion of dominance an alpha could achieve over an omega. 

The other alphas had stopped laughing, the air growing frigidly still as they watched.

"H-hey..." Henry stepped closer, hesitantly reaching out a hand towards the pair.

Mark began to shake and whimper pathetically, his sense overloaded and his inner omega panicking at the thought of being forcibly marked. He suddenly reeked of an alpha who wasn't his mate, and his omegan instincts were screaming at him to submit. _Dominance. Satisfaction. Hunger. Arousal_. The pungent emotions of the alpha clogged Mark's senses, sticky and dense, choking him until his heart began to stutter in terror.

"Dude!" Another alpha shoved lightly at the alpha pinning down Mark, sounding nervous and glancing around warily. "Isn't that too much?"

The alpha lifted his head from where he had been inhaling his own scent on Mark's neck, glaring heatedly at his companion. "What? It's not like I bit him! Wouldn't wanna be mated to a freak like him anyways."

"C'mon Jason, let's just get out of here." The last alpha spoke up. "I'm pretty sure scenting omegas like that is illegal."

He reached out to try and tug the alpha away from where Mark was still trembling in fear, only to have Jason growl loudly and snap at his hand in response. Mark stilled, sensing that his alpha side was beginning to overtake him. Jason's grip grew deadly tight around Mark's wrists, nails digging in hard enough to leave him bleeding.

The other three alphas took a step back in alarm. "T-the freak's not worth it!" Henry tried to say convincingly, but the wavering of his voice gave away his nervousness. 

"Hmmmm..." Jason purred, leaning in to take another deep inhale of Mark's polluted scent. "I don't know, he smells pretty sexy right now. Maybe I'll make him my bitch after all." He leaned in to lave his tongue over the same spot on Mark's neck, instantly making the omega jolt and resume his struggling.

"Jason-!" Henry was interrupted by the sound of another voice appearing down the hallway.

"Boys! The bell rang already, why aren't you in class-" The head master's voice cut off as he finally took in the scene. His gaze instantly grew steely, looming over the group with alpha fire burning in his eyes. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Jason had already been completely overtaken by his more dominant side, growling and clutching Mark closer to him like he was a piece of meat, unable to recognize who was in front of him. All he saw in that moment, was that another alpha was trying to take away his prize. Mark could feel the aggression rolling off him in searingly agonizing waves.

When Mark's eyes met the head master's he must have looked positively terrified- begging for another alpha to save him because no matter what an omega was _simply no match_ \- because almost immediately the older alpha was lunging forward to yank Jason away from Mark and wrestle him to the ground, trying to force him into submission.

There was growling and yelling, but Mark was so far immersed in all the _feelings_ that by the time he became aware again, he was lying in a hospital bed.

Mark's grandmother had been crying when she had gone to pick him up, and Mark felt her sadness alongside his own as he caught a whiff of the scent he was still carrying on his skin. It would take another day for the scent to wear off completely; until then he would have to wear it on the place where his mate would one day leave their mark, like a disgusting brand.

The last Mark had heard, Jason was expelled and sent to a detention center. As for the other alphas, he wasn't sure what happened to them because within the next week his grandmother was packing their things and moving them to Seoul.

'A fresh start', his grandmother had called it. 

Mark knew better.

Whatever country they went to, his O-gift wouldn't change.

 

~~~

 

In comparison to his previous home, Seoul really wasn't so bad.

When his final years in high school went by, he was as isolated as he had expected to be. But the culture was less upfront, and people were much less likely to come straight up to him. No one physically harmed him- though a few alphas certainly made a point to assert their dominance over him with purposefully loud and suggestive commentary, followed by harmless groping hidden in crowded hallways. 

But other than that, everyone else seemed content with keeping their distance from Mark. Out of sight, out of mind. Sidelong glances and leaving wide berths of space around him as he walked from class to class- like he was a contagion that could be contained if properly quarantined. 

And that was fine with Mark. _Really_. 

Mark and his grandmother quietly celebrated his graduation from high school at a small restaurant by their house. The restaurant was almost empty of customers aside from them, so the only outside emotions Mark had to feel that evening were those of his grandmother (and the family of 4 sitting at a table across the room).

Up until that point, Mark was sure that what he been through in California was the worst thing he could possibly experience. Explosive rage, appalled disgust, all-consuming hate; all of the worst parts of peoples' souls had been left behind in America. Nothing else Mark could feel could come close.

And to some extent, he was right.

But what he had not brought into account, was that sometimes the absence of human emotion was far scarier.

His grandmother grew ill the summer after Mark's graduation.

She had collapsed in their home after an afternoon of gardening. It was pure luck that Mark had been accompanying her that day, or else she could have lain on the floor for hours while he was at school. 

But when they arrived at the hospital, their luck quickly ran out.

It was a slow acting disease, one that must have been creeping up on her for years without notice. An occasional cough his grandmother would refuse to see a doctor over, a mild headache, periodic exhaustion that left the aged woman gasping for breath. Little symptoms that could easily slip by unseen, until they piled up so high her whole body was taken captive by the disease.

His grandmother was hospitalized immediately, poked and prodded by doctors of this and that. Mark was permitted to stay at her bedside, squeezing her hand as pain flickered across his sense during the different tests that were done on her.

However, it wasn't long until the doctors concluded that there was nothing left to be done.

His grandmother's deterioration was frighteningly fast, overtaking her more and more with every sunset that passed like a parasite that ate away at her from the inside. Her moments of happiness grew farther and fewer between, until all Mark could feel from her was pain and exhaustion. She was suffering- the kind of suffering that ate away at a person's soul until there was nothing left but an empty shell.

And an empty shell she became.

One who spent her time staring dully at the ceiling, each intake of breath ragged and flared with discomfort- struggling simply to continue living.

Mark witnessed his precious grandmother being whittled away by the illness, until there really was nothing left inside of her. No pain, no sadness; just simply a vast of nothingness where everything human should be. It was like he was standing next to a rock, one with blood pumping through its veins but no stimuli to keep it sentient.

The omega spent hours trying to catch a glimmer of something, anything. But the only emotions Mark could feel where those of the sympathetic hospital staff as they watched him grieve over the one person in the world who truly loved him.

Mark could feel it; his grandmother was gone. The woman still breathing in the hospital bread was nothing but a corpse being forced to keep living through sheer human ingenuity. When the day finally came, Mark didn't argue about taking her off of life support.

Mark could handle hate. Mark could handle pain.

Feeling a person slip away, he decided, was far worse.

 

~~~

 

"Mark-hyung!"

Mark groaned as a shrill voice jolted him from his comfortable sleep, loud enough to disturb him even though his bedroom door was closed. Refusing to open his eyes and be dragged from the comfort of his bed, Mark rolled over and buried back into his pillow.

His pillow's chest vibrated with a small chuckle. Mark peeked open one eye to see that Jaebum was already awake, turning his attention away from where he was playing on his phone to look bemusedly down at Mark. 

Mark frowned up at him, slightly betrayed that the alpha was finding his morning grumpiness amusing, but also wondering how long the alpha has been awake. Jaebum cracked a small smile, and while it may not have seemed like much, the rush of warm affection that followed nearly knocked the breath out of Mark's lungs.

 _Love_.

It was a feeling that Mark could never get used to picking up on, specifically when it was being directed towards him. Though he could only pick up emotions in short bursts, Mark could always tell that the depth of his pack alpha's love for Mark and his pack mates ran fierce and undying though his veins. 

Mark couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up in response, his senses still slow and un-alert from just waking up. Jaebum only smiled wider- no doubt catching what Mark was reacting to- reaching a hand across to pet at Mark's bedhead like he would a small kitten.

"Good morning, Mark." JB said happily, voice a little rough from sleep.

Mark didn't have time to respond, (or stop himself from blushing like a love-struck idiot), before the door burst open and suddenly he was mushed under a pile of squirming limbs and giggles.

Beside him the alpha sighed loudly in exasperation, but Mark could feel that he was secretly amused. "Yah! BamBam, Youngjae, you're going to crush him!"

Youngjae lifted his head from where it had been nuzzling into Mark's shoulder, scenting him. "Jaebum-hyung? What are you doing in Mark-hyung's bed?" Mark rolled his eyes, because _of course_ the omega wouldn't notice the anyone else's presence when he was too occupied with doing his morning rounds.

"I slept here?"

"Hyunggggg," BamBam whined loudly, and Mark suddenly had no doubt that this was the same voice who had woken him up just minutes ago. "No fair! Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because you're an attention hog." Jackson spoke up teasingly, suddenly appearing in the doorway to look over the scene. "Wait, is Mark-hyung buried somewhere in the omega pile? He's gonna be late for his interview."

Mark jolted up, knocking the younger pair off of him as he sat up and hurried to get to his feet. _Shit_. He reached over to the nightstand where his phone was resting, checking the time to confirm that yes, he was most definitely about to be late.

"I forgot to set my alarm!" Mark scolded himself aloud as he hurriedly moved towards his closet to pick out his clothes. 

"But Mark-hyung!" Youngjae pouted from his spot at the foot of the bed. BamBam had shifted over to take over Mark's spot on Jaebum's chest. "I'm not done yet!"

Mark sighed, turning slightly to hold his arms open invitingly. Youngjae immediately dove for his chest, making himself comfortable before he continued his ritualistic scenting. Mark tried to focus his attention back to his closet, trying to pick out an appropriate outfit while the younger omega was rubbed his cheeks over Mark's neck.

"What did you say this interview was for?" Jackson asked from the doorway, bemusedly watching the omegas of his pack squirm around, still ruffled and soft from sleep.

"Jeez, Jackson, how could you forget already?" JB scolded the other alpha, rolling his eyes as he answered for Mark. "It's only a job at one of the most prestigious advertising companies in Seoul. Kim Enterprise? Mark's applying for a secretary position."

"Secretary?" Jackson echoed. "Like an omegan secretary?"

Mark turned his head just enough to frown at the pack alpha. "It's the 21st century, Jacks. Omegas have rights too, you know."

Jackson spluttered over his words at Mark's response, and Mark could feel amusement leak off of the room's other occupants. "I-I know that!" He said defensively. "I just don't want some alpha bossing you around!"

"Some _other_ alpha, you mean." 

Jinyoung appeared from the hallway, leaning into Jackson's side as he peered into the room. Unlike the rest of the pack, Jinyoung already looked well kept and ready to go. "Hyung, you almost ready?" Jinyoung had volunteered to give him a ride to his interview. "And is there a reason everyone is gathered in hyung's room when he's trying to get ready?"

Mark sent the beta a grateful smile, pulling away from Youngjae's scenting to begin to get dressed. Youngjae sniffed at Mark's neck, nodding in approval before brushing his hand thankfully at Mark's waist as he made for the bed.

"Jaebummie-hyung, it's your turn next!" Youngjae giggled as he moved from Mark's side to go and scent the alpha on the bed.

He did his best to ignore the eyes that he could feel on his skin as he dressed himself, pointedly keeping his gaze on his reflection in the mirror as he styled his hair into something somewhat presentable. As soon as he was as ready as he could be without missing his interview all-together, Mark was hurrying for the door. 

"I'll be back later." He called back into the room, grabbing Jinyoung by the wrist as he passed. 

"Good luck!" BamBam and Youngjae called after him.

Jackson reached out to block his path momentarily, but before Mark could question it he was leaning in to place a soft kiss on Mark's lips. "I'm sure you'll do great." He beamed, and Mark felt his own heart soar with happiness.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Mark's blushing. "Yes, yes, we all love each other very much, hugs and kisses, glitter and rainbows. Now let's _go_!"

And with that Mark was back to rushing through the house. On the way out he passed the kitchen, where Yugyeom was searching through the fridge until the older pair passed him by.

"What about breakfast?" The youngest beta asked, blinking.

Mark laid a gentle kiss on his cheek as he passed. "I'll be home for lunch. Meat sound good?" 

Yugyeom instantly brightened. "Okay! Bye hyung!"

Mark allowed Jinyoung to hurriedly shove him into his fancy black car, even going so far as to reach over and buckle the older in. Mark just let him be, feeling that inside he was more restless than Mark was.

When Jinyoung started the car and pulled out of the driveway, Mark finally rested a comforting hand on the beta's thigh.

"You're more nervous that I am." Mark said gently, watching carefully as Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed. 

"I am not-" Jinyoung caught Mark's pointed look and realized that lying about it was useless. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little anxious. But can you blame me? This is your first real job since..." He trailed off, lips down-turning as another wave of worry swept through him.

Mark grinned reassuringly at the beta, reaching over the console to interlace their fingers. "I'm an omega, Jinyoungie, not a child."

"I know that." Jinyoung grumbled with his eyes firmly planted on the road ahead, and Mark couldn't help but think he was adorable when he sulked. "I'm just worrying. Aren't you nervous?"

"Nope." Mark answered simply.

"You're lying."

Mark only smiled. "Only a little." Out of all of the pack members, Jinyoung was probably the one who truly knew him best. Aside from Mark's very intimate O-gift, Jinyoung's O-gift made it impossible for Mark to lie to him. "It'll be fine though."

Jinyoung let the subject drop, squeezing at Mark's hand. Mark could feel that Jinyoung knew he was lying, and was grateful that the beta let him get away with it.

Truthfully, Mark was _very_ nervous.

Mark has never really been a people person. He was quiet- or as Jackson called him, _wallpaper-material_. Which was fine by Mark. Mark had grown so used to being by himself, that he much preferred to blend into the background. Along with being an (extreme) introvert, Mark was an omega. He was young, relatively attractive, and because of his quietness alphas assumed he would make a perfectly docile omegan mate.

Unfortunately, this is part of what caused his last job to end so horribly.

 _But this time would be different,_ Mark had promised himself. Jaebum, Jackson, and Jinyoung had jobs, and even the youngest three were enrolled in university. Mark was not a trophy omega, he could do more than wait around all day for his pack to return home. Mark was _smart, hard-working, and capable_ \- JB's voice assured him in his head. And this time Mark had a pack behind him who loved and accepted him, and who would gladly back him up if he needed the help. This time, Mark wouldn't be alone.

Mark could _do_ this. He wasn't weak anymore.

 

~

 

_And this was the beginning of when everything went wrong._

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was in college when Mark first met Jaebum and Jinyoung.

After his grandmother had passed, Mark made the decision to continue to attend the university he had intended to start in the fall. It was a good college. In fact, it was a _really_ good college- one that omegas rarely got accepted into because of its rigorous and highly competitive academic standards. But Mark was not only smart but driven. Paired with his exceptional O-gift, he made for a prime candidate to show how inclusive the school was towards omegas. This he deduced during the candidate interview portion of his application.

Either way, it was an excellent opportunity for him. His grandmother had been ecstatic when he first got accepted, so Mark got the feeling that his grandmother would have approved of him going through with his scheduled enrollment.

Mark's parents afforded him his own apartment close to campus. _Out of sight, out of mind_. Or at least, that's what Mark assumed was their thought process. There was no way for him to tell what they were feeling just from talking with them over the phone.

Mark found that college was different from high school, in that the students were no longer teenagers, but young adults. Young adults who were more accepting, more progressive, less influenced by the prejudices of society.

No one picked on Mark in college, no one hit him, (though grabby alphas certainly hit _on_ him). Though many students kept still kept their distance from Mark, he could feel that it was more out of wary curiosity, rather than straight up fear and distaste. Which Mark was fine with; he was fine with being on his own.

The only downside to college was that the lectures contained a lot more students than Mark was used to.

Being surrounded by a lot of people overwhelmed Mark's senses. There were so many _feelings_ , all jumbled up in an indistinguishable cloud that assaulted his mind until he couldn't differentiate between other people's emotions and his own. 

He would spend entire classes dazed from the overload, head pounding, wondering why he suddenly felt unbearably bored or increasingly distressed, until he finally realized that he was being influenced by his peers.

The first two weeks into the semester, he decided that he couldn't focus in such a space, and talked to the university about letting him complete his courses online.

After that, the only time he really needed to be on campus was when he had to turn in papers to his professors. When this happened, he enjoyed these ventures back on campus. He often wandered around campus as long as he could manage, because even if the sheer mass of feelings gave him migraines, he much preferred allowing himself to feel empathy over isolating himself into apathy.

On one of these days, Mark had greatly overestimated his stamina.

He had stumbled upon a lover's spat, a young man and a young woman causing a scene in the center of campus. Mark experienced the kind of heartbreak only possible between people who truly loved each other- people who loved each other enough to be able to hurt one another so deeply. They were feeling so much hurt and anger and pain, and Mark wasn't even sure how long he had been standing there, frozen, caught up in feelings of distress and desperation that weren't his own but felt just as valid. 

Mark had blinked back into reality as the pair stormed off in opposite directions, and had dazedly tried to catch his bearings while heartbreak was tearing mercilessly at his soul.

He knew he had reached his limit and began to stumble home, but he found that every person he passed only added to the consuming jumble in his head.

His body was trembling with the invisible strain, each breath tearing painfully through his lungs, his vision blurring and pupils dilated. 

And that was the state he had been in when he nearly fainted, only to be caught against a strong chest.

"Woah there!" A voice said, presumably a voice belonging to the individual who caught him. "Are you alright?"

Mark craned up his head to look at the man who was holding him up, blinking with droopy unseeing eyes, pupils blown wide. _Concern_. 

"Jae, he looks like he's barely conscious." Another voice sounded, this one softer and calmer. He felt a lot like _calm_ and _secure_. "We should take him to the clinic."

Mark forced his eyes back into focus, head swimming as he struggled to regain his balance. He tried to push the arms away from him, but they hovered around him nervously like they were afraid he would collapse if they let go. 

"I'm fine." Mark tried to reassuringly, finally turning to look at the people who had caught him.

The one still supporting him was tall, and imposing- he didn't even need to smell him to recognize him as an alpha. His hair was dark and messy, his eyes darker and gleaming, his face handsome and chiseled. 

 _And that must be his mate_ , Mark concluded as he took in the beta next to him- smelled the mixing of their scents. His build was lean but slim, and he had the prettiest eye-smile that Mark had ever seen. Despite his partner being the alpha, he was still very intimidating, but instead of exuding dominance he had a more refined composure that made him seem unapproachable. 

"You're lying." The beta said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Mark a suspiciously motherly look.

The alpha shot him a glance, before turning back to Mark with an unconvinced frown. "So you're not fine."

"No, no!" Mark tried to defend himself. "I'll be alright, I just felt a little dizzy for a second-" 

"You're lying again." The beta interrupted, voice stern. "Also, don't bother trying to lie to me, I can tell. It's my O-gift."

Mark's eyes widened in his surprise. A beta having an O-gift wasn't unheard of, but it was a pretty rare occurrence. Even more unusual, was the invasive type of gift that he had; the ability to know when people are lying. _A polygrapher_. Mark had never met one in person, but he knew a lot of them were recruited by government agencies.

 _He's like me_.

The beta turned back to his mate. "He's in no condition to be walking around on his own. Let's just take him home and let him rest."

"What?" Mark spluttered. "You don't have to do that! I'm fine, really-" He tried to back away from the pair, only for his legs to buckle beneath him.

The alpha was quick enough to catch him before he hit the ground, scooping his slight frame up into his arms. Mark squeaked in surprise, instinctively clinging on tighter around the alpha's neck. 

"You heard the man." The alpha grinned charmingly down at Mark, and Mark felt his heart thud loudly in his chest at the sight. "Don't worry, we won't kidnap you."

"How reassuring," Mark muttered dryly, but the pair caught it and exchanged amused looks. "And why are you taking me to _your_ home? Why can't you just help me return to _my_ home, like normal people would?"

"Why, you got someone at home to take care of you?" Jinyoung shot back stubbornly, pointedly raising an eyebrow at him.

Mark fumbled with his words like a fish out of water. He briefly considered lying, before he saw Jinyoung shooting him a look and he quickly reconsidered. _O-gifts truly are scary_.

"I'm Jaebum, by the way." The alpha introduced himself, easily moving along the conversation as if nothing had happened. "And the bossy one's Jinyoungie." _Affection_.

"Jinyoung." The beta corrected sternly, and Mark took notice that he didn't bother correcting the 'bossy' part. "Nice to meet you. You got a name?"

The omega sighed, finally giving up on protesting. "Mark." He answered quietly.

Jaebum's eyebrows raised. "English name? Where are you from, Mark?"

"I moved here from the States."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Jaebum smiled at him again, and it was doing weird things to Mark's heart. _He's mated_ , he reminded himself. "Were you born there?"

Mark shifted uncomfortably. The topic was getting a little too personal. "Well, no-"

"Mark Tuan, right?" Jinyoung finally interrupted, and Mark was grateful for the distraction. 

Mark nodded, and was about to ask how he knew until the beta went on.

"You're the empath."

Mark stiffened.

"An empath?" The alpha echoed incredulously.

Mark nodded, more hesitant.

He waited for the unease to appear, the caution. But all he could feel was curiosity; that of an inquisitive child who has just discovered something amazing for the first time. Mark looked at Jaebum in disbelief.

"You're not afraid of me?" He found himself blurting out the words before he could hold them back, and Jaebum looked mildly surprised at his question.

"Afraid? Of what?" He answered, genuinely confused. "You planning on _feeling_ me to death?"

Mark couldn't stop the giggling that escaped him even if he wanted to. There was something so incredibly charming about the alpha's earnestness.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but Mark could feel that he was amused. "You're an idiot." He informed his mate, before turning back to Mark. "Sorry if that was rude of me, I'm told I can be a bit too direct at times."

"Now there's the understatement of the- Ow!" Jaebum glared at Jinyoung, unable to cradle the back of his head that was just smacked because he was still holding Mark. "Have I ever told you that you have a bad temper?"

"Have you ever considered sleeping on the couch?" Jinyoung asked, voice neutral.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Mark giggled again, enough to warrant hiding his mouth behind his palms as they spilled from him.

 _Warmth_.

Mark abruptly stopped, staring between Jaebum and Jinyoung as they looked at him with warm eyes and warm smiles- and even more incredibly- warm _feelings_.

"A-are you two mates?" He found himself asking, though his nose thought it knew the answer.

Jinyoung nodded, and Mark felt something fluttering in his chest falter. 

"We're part of a pack, to be more specific." Jaebum supplied, smiling with an understanding that made Mark blush.

"A pack?" Mark was surprised, if he was being honest. Packs weren't unheard of; mate bonding between multiple people happened occasionally, if there was only one alpha. Alphas often had problems with being overly possessive (they were bad at _sharing_ ), so them being involved in packs with multiple mates was uncommon. 

"Yeah." Jinyoung confirmed. "There's six of us."

Mark found himself choking in his shock. "Six?!" Packs that large were incredibly rare. 

Jaebum looked amused at his expression. He felt pretty amused too. "That's pretty much how everyone we tell reacts. My mother nearly fainted when I told her."

Mark didn't have to look to know that his cheeks were flushing. "I-I didn't mean to sound rude! Sorry, it's just-"

"A lot?" Jinyoung finished for him, giving him a reassuring smile to show that he wasn't offended. "Yeah trust me, I know."

"The only one who's 'a lot', is Jackson. And sometimes BamBam. Wait, and maybe Yugyeom. But the others really aren't that bad!" Jaebum tried to defend his pack mates, though Mark thought his words were slightly contradictory. 

"Don't worry, I get the feeling you'll fit in just fine." Jinyoung pointedly ignored his mate. Jaebum pouted a little, but Mark could tell he wasn't actually upset. "We'll have you feeling better in no time!"

Mark got the strange feeling this was about more than just him nearly passing out.

And when it came to feelings, Mark was always right.

 

~~~~~

 

Kim Enterprises was _big_.

Intimidatingly so. That was the first thing Mark noticed when Jinyoung dropped him off. The massive building loomed over him, easily shadowing every other building nearby, proud and untouchable and _big_.

Mark was practically shaking in his boot when he walked inside, trying his best not to leave finger smudges on the ornate, glass revolving door. He made his way to the front desk, feeling an awful lot like a dog with his tail between his legs.

The woman at the desk was a beta, well-kept and thin-lipped as she stared Mark down like he was a stray that had just wandered in unannounced.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was stiff with cold politeness, the kind she reserved for people she didn't think mattered. She was staring pointedly at his suit, which yeah wasn't _designer_ or anything, but it had been a gift from Jinyoung and it was still pretty expensive quality. 

"I-" Mark cleared his throat when his voice came out unsteady and nervous. "I have an interview with Mr. Kim?"

Her eyebrows shot up her forehead, and her eyes gave him another quick once-over. "For the secretary position?" 

Mark nodded, and the woman typed something into her computer, manicured nails clicking as they tapped on the keys. 

"Floor 29." She nodded towards the elevator, and as if on cue the door 'dinged' open. 

Mark bowed his head in thanks, shakily making his way to the elevator. He felt like a wreck as he pressed the button for the 29th floor- the top floor- and the elevator glided into motion. Mark noted that the elevator was probably worth more than everything he owned. 

The 29th floor reeked of alpha.

As soon as the doors opened it was the only thing he smelled, alpha and competition and dominance, musky and overpowering in his nose. Mark nearly choked in surprise, looking around in alarm as the scent amplified at his entrance.

The alphas sitting at their desks were staring at him, eyes gleaming and heavy on Mark as he kept his gaze trained on his shoes. _Intrigue. Amusement. Hunger._ They were nice shoes- another gift from Jinyoung, because he was the only one in their pack with good taste.

"Mark-sshi?"

Mark looked up quickly, grateful for the friendly voice and the friendly _feelings_ that addressed him when he was feeling so unwelcome. It was a beta, but this one wasn't large and intimidating like the alphas that were still staring. His eyes were friendly, his brown hair floppy and unkempt despite the professional attire he was wearing.

"Hi! Mr. Kim's been expecting you!" The beta stuck out his hand, and Mark hesitantly moved to shake it, nodding politely. "I'm Taehyung, this floor's receptionist."

"Hello..." Mark greeted politely, restraining himself from gawking because _is there a receptionist on every floor?_

"You're right on time too! Punctuality is a very important trait to have." Taehyung praised, smile boxy and disarmingly charming.

Mark was about to smile back, when the sound of a growly chuckle jolted him back into the reality of where he was. _Want_. Mark couldn't help but flinch, feeling mildly uncomfortable.

"Get back to work!" Taehyung snapped in the direction of the voice, surprising Mark. Mark could only stare with wide eyes as Taehyung frowned at his coworkers, emitting waves of his disapproval. "Jesus, it's like they've never seen an omega before. You'll have to excuse them, it's not often that we get visitors that aren't alphas on this floor."

Mark blinked. Taehyung's feelings didn't betray his actions, he was genuinely a nice guy.

"C'mon, I'll take you to see Mr. Kim now."

Mark followed closely behind Taehyung as they walked past the alphas' desks, forcing himself to keep moving even though his instincts were begging him to _get out_.

Taehyung stopped in front of an elaborate door, leading to a probably more elaborate office. "Here we are! Just go on in then." He smiled reassuringly, patting at Mark's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll walk you back out when you're done."

Mark felt infinitely grateful towards the kind alpha, and he tried to express this with his smile. 

Before he could talk himself out of it Mark turned back towards the door, took a deep breath, and made his way inside.

~

Mr. Kim was just like he expected.

Tall. Well-dressed. Handsome, early-30's maybe. Commanding. _Alpha_.

The CEO watched as Mark moved to stand in front of his desk, bowing at the waist and trying his best not to tremble in fear. 

"Hello Mr. Kim, my name is Mark Tuan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _Desire_.

Mark's head snapped up in shock at the pure intensity of feeling he was picking up from his potential employer. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving ghosts of handprints dragging across his skin and lingering around his neck. Mark shivered.

Mr. Kim raised his eyebrows, face composed and confident, expression not betraying his feelings at all. _A mistake?_

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Tuan." His voice was deep and exuded alpha, just as Mark had expected. "Please, have a seat."

Mark nodded politely, sitting in the chair directly across from Mr. Kim's desk. His leg started to nervously bounce until Mark caught it, forcing himself to sit still and look professional because this was an amazing opportunity for him and he wasn't about to blow it.

"So," Mr. Kim started, pulling out a file and opening up the contents, looking thoughtful. "Mr. Tuan. In your profile, it says that you're part of a pack? Why then do you want to work? Surely your alpha would be happy to take care of you?"

Mark couldn't help but bristle at the abrupt insinuation. Some packs were created by powerful alphas who wanted a harem of omegas at his side, but Jaebum was _certainly_ not like that, and the assumption had Mark biting back a snappy response.

"With all due respect Mr. Kim, I may be an omega, but I have every right to further my independent career, and contribute to my pack's well being." 

Mr. Kim nodded, jotting something down in his notes. "Of course you do. I apologize if my wording offended you." He said it easily, the apology smooth and sincere on his tongue. Mark felt nothingness from his emotions, a steel wall of uncaring professionalism.

"So, why don't you tell me more about yourself? You have degrees in Business Management and Public Relations, correct?"

Mark felt relieved that the interview questions were more on track. He had prepared for this kind of interrogation. "Yes sir, I graduated last year." 

"Hmm..." He hummed thoughtfully, thumbing through his papers. "Why wait a whole year after graduating to apply for a job?" 

Mark stiffened, because _of course_ the line of questioning would always circle back. "I was previously working at another firm, but I... I had to quit because of personal reasons."

"I see." Mr. Kim nodded, but his eyes were now lifted from his paper to pin Mark down in his chair. "So tell me, why should I hire a guy who quit his last job? Shouldn't I be concerned that you will do the same in this company?"

His eyes were sharp and alert, catching every little thing like a hawk watching his prey. His emotions still didn't give him away. Mark decided that not knowing was way more frightening. 

Mark gulped. No matter how he spun it, he would just come off as irresponsible or uncommitted. The truth was the best answer. "I had to quit because I was being harassed by a coworker. My bosses refused to take action, so I left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." And he sounded sorry. But Mark could tell that he wasn't feeling terribly sorry.

"Well, Mr. Tuan, from what I can tell you are extremely capable and very qualified for this position. We would be happy to have you as a part of our team. Congratulations."

Mark blinked, processing the words. He started to splutter out a response, baffled. "I got the job?"

Mr. Kim nodded, smiling. His smile was professional with just the right amount of charm. "You can start on Monday."

 _That's it? A 5-minute interview and he was walking out with a highly coveted job?_ Mark was understandably having trouble believing it.

He stood, bowing deeply. "T-thank you, sir!"

Mr. Kim stood himself, moving to walk Mark towards the door. Mark could only follow along with his direction, head still reeling.

"I'll see you on Monday then, Mr. Tuan." Mr. Kim said smoothly as he opened to door to the office, hand resting briefly on Mark's shoulder. 

Taehyung was waiting on the other side, watching the exchange with surprise.

"Yes sir!" Mark bowed again, and Mr. Kim chuckled in amusement. This time, Mark paid no mind to the lack of actual amusement he was picking up from the man.

Taehyung approached him as Mr. Kim returned to his office, glancing quickly between the two with a hesitant look on his face. _Wariness_. "You got the job then?"

Mark nodded, beaming, suddenly proud. Maybe JB was right, maybe he had what it took. Mr. Kim himself had called him very capable.

"That's great!" Taehyung tried to smile, but Mark could tell that something was nagging at him. 

Mark was just about to ask what was wrong, but the receptionist was already leading him back towards the elevator, boxy smile on his face once more. 

"We're gonna be coworkers!" He said happily. "Finally, a human on this floor I can actually stand to be around."

And Mark's concerns were swept away just like that, basking in the genuine excitement that Taehyung was feeling, the companionship. Mark ignored the watchful gazes that followed him as they walked; this was _his_ moment, and he refused to let anyone ruin it. His pack mates would be so proud of him- JB would be so proud of him. His past would no longer hold him back from his goals, he was now just as independent and worthy as his lovers were.

As Taehyung dropped him off at the elevator, Mark ignored the nagging feeling that tugged at the back of his mind.

And as the elevator doors slid shut again, he was just out of range to pick up on the vicious, possessive, hungry _want_  that filtered from the big office at the other end of the floor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mark didn't like conflict.

It was to be expected. Most of the time, he wasn't even really sure where he stood when it came to disagreements. He could feel everything that both parties were experiencing, and the stronger the emotions, the harder it became to distinguish their feelings from his own. He could empathize with both sides, and it was nearly impossible for him to separate those views from his own.

In his experience, most serious arguments only ever ended poorly; with the tense clinking of silverware on plates and a massive headache.

So really, it just wasn't in Mark's nature to complain.

He may be an omega but he wasn't _needy_ \- or at least he tried not to be. He knew his pack loved him, he could _feel_ it for heaven's sake, so there was no logical reason for him to be upset when he was left out.

And really, it wasn't their fault. Most of the time Mark needed his space, needed to be left along with his thoughts, needed the _silence_. His pack mates respected that, trying their best to make sure Mark was comfortable even though he knew that they secretly wanted to cling onto him constantly like they clung onto each other. 

So when Mark did get lonely, it was up to him to approach them first; to ask for more contact and be clear that he was okay with the volume of their noise and their feelings.

So it was no one's fault but his own as Mark sat quietly in the living room, hearing the moans and growls coming from down the hall and tasting the loneliness tugging at his heartstrings.

Youngjae had woken up in heat, sweaty and aroused, and both alphas had been attending to his needs for most of the day. It had taken approximately 2 rounds of passionate (and loud) sex before Bambam and Yugyeom had promptly joined the festivities, and now the sounds were about 3 times louder than before ( _thanks for that, Bambam_ ).

It was a Sunday; meaning the kids didn't have class and Jackson didn't have fencing practice. Mark didn't start his new job until Monday, and even Jaebum had requested the day off for Youngjae's heat. With 5 of the pack otherwise preoccupied, and Jinyoung out of town for a shoot, that just left Mark. Mark, who was currently out in the living room, forcing his eyes to reread over the same line of his book over and over again until his brain finally processed the words through all the _noise_.

And it was more than just the noise he could hear. They may be across the house, but their emotions were so powerful and intense that they were distressingly loud and clear to Mark.

Mark wasn't resentful, per say- he knew full well just how inconvenient it could be to be an omega, and he could never be mad at Youngjae for unexpectedly going into his heat. 

For the most part, he was just upset. Upset because his head hurt and there was nowhere he could go to escape it, and upset because he felt like an outsider overhearing something that he had no business listening to.

His pack mates would surely scold him for such thoughts, but Mark couldn't help but feel like they held some truth.

As much as Mark adored his pack mates he wasn't like them; he wasn't lively like Bambam or outgoing like Jackson or passionate like Yugyeom. There were things that his pack mates loved that he just _couldn't_. He didn't enjoy going out clubbing- hell, he probably couldn't even bear the mass of people crammed into such a tight space even if he did.

Sex with more than three people presented a similar problem- it was simply too much for him. The one time they had tried it, Mark had passed out in the middle of being fucked by Yugyeom, because the passions were too intense paired with the pleasures he was experiencing. It had nearly fried his brain, the overload and over stimulation and over- _everything_ too powerful, no matter how tightly he gripped the bed sheets in an attempt to anchor himself to something solid. 

The rest of his pack was hovering around him, looking worried- and Yugyeom was downright crying- when Mark had woken up fully dressed in his pajamas and tucked carefully into his bed. The youngest had been hysterical, thoroughly traumatized from the experience, convinced that he had practically raped Mark while he was struggling to remain conscious.

Mark had immediately set the record straight with his voice sharper than it's ever been before, surprising his pack mates into shocked silence. Mark had wanted to have sex with his mates, he wanted to be close with them just like everyone else. It was his own fault for not knowing his own limits, for not saying anything before it got too bad because _it had felt so good_ and _he was sure he could last_. Yugyeom spent the rest of the day sniffling into Mark's chest, cuddled up in Mark's bed with the rest of the pack not far behind.

But even though he couldn't participate in the 'pack bonding' currently going on in Youngjae's room, Mark had no right to stop his mates from doing so as well just because he was jealous.

He was getting nowhere with his book. He snapped it shut and placed it on the coffee table, before getting to his feet. 

"Hyung?" Jackson called out, voice gruff from sex and pheromones. He had just stepped out of Youngjae's room to grab a glass of water.

Mark was already out the door before Jackson could reach the living room.

~

Whenever Mark got coffee, he always preferred the sit in the back while he sipped on his drink.

The influx of people rushing in and out to grab a quick pick-me-up didn't bother him as much from the back of the cafe; it was more like he was listening to people as they passed him by on the street, and less like he was in the middle of a mob. 

The lady at the counter was worrying about something, chewing on her nails as she waited for the barista to ring up her order so she could pay. The college girl behind her was feeling nervous. Mark could easily guess why, judging from the shy looks she was shooting the barista. The man behind her was biting back his impatience, foot tapping and glancing down at his watch every so often.

Mark sipped quietly on his latte, savoring the calming atmosphere and trying not to wonder if his mates knew he was gone.

"Is this seat taken?"

Mark jolted, eyes snapping away from his people watching to see that his new boss was standing across from him, smiling wide and holding a steaming cup of coffee. 

"Mr. Kim!"

Mr. Kim didn't wait for a response, smoothly sliding into the empty seat across from Mark with a charming smile. "Please, there's no need to be so formal. We will be working together from now on."

Mark blinked. He was pretty sure that was all the more reason to be formal- he was his boss, after all. But he wasn't about to raise an issue if that was what Mr. Kim preferred.

"Of course. My apologies, Kim-sshi."

The man rolled his eyes at Mark's only slightly less formal response but didn't bother trying to correct him- which Mark was secretly grateful for. 

"If I may ask," Mark awkwardly cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"

They were nowhere near the office building, and something about seeing the man in the quiet little coffee shop, dressed in his finely tailored suit and expensive shoes, seemed very out of place. The man oozed charisma and money; right now he looked like he should be on a first class flight to Paris or on the cover of a magazine, not in some cheap coffee shop.

"What? I can't get a cup of coffee from the finest establishment on this side of Seoul?" Mr. Kim asked, something teasing and amused in his voice as he pointedly sipped on his drink.

Mark glanced around. Other customers were staring at the man, some whispering excitedly as they recognized the successful businessman. He certainly stood out, he had an air about him that screamed that he was stooping down to their level.

"Although the coffee here is good, I wouldn't go that far." Mark replied mildly, frowning. "I guess you just don't seem like the type to like places like this."

Mr. Kim leaned in close, eyes suddenly gleaming and predatory, and Mark didn't dare move a muscle. Every omegan instinct he had was urging him to submit, anything not to set off such a dominant alpha.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mark."

 _Desire_. 

The selfish kind that only knew how to want and take. The kind that didn't take no for an answer.

Mark felt a shiver of something dark make its way down his spine, making goosebumps rise on his skin and his hair stand on end. It felt uncomfortable and heavy; an awful lot like fear.

He licked nervously at his lips, immediately regretting the action when the alpha pointedly stared at the movement of his tongue. Mark sat further back in his chair, trying not to let his unease be too obvious as he tried to put more distance between them.

Mark knew he had to tell his boss that he was an empath and that his unfiltered emotions were making him uncomfortable. It was a necessary step for them to work together, and Mark knew he couldn't fault his boss for anything that he was feeling when he was the one who never properly explained his o-gift. 

Mark had just opened his mouth to bring it up- though he wasn't sure what he would have said- when his boss got up from his seat with a polite smile. Just like before the intense emotions were gone, shut behind steel doors and a perfectly composed expression.

Mark blinked at the sudden change. This time, he knew it wasn't all in his head.

"Well," Mr. Kim glanced down at his expensive watch. "I really just came here for a cup of coffee. And though I wish I could stay and talk with you more, I really have to be getting back to the office. Taehyung-sshi will frown at me for the rest of the day if I'm late for another meeting."

Mark nodded stiffly, knowing in his head that he should stand up to be polite, but feeling that his legs were too weak to do so. Instead, he settled for bowing his head. 

"Alright, Kim-sshi." Mark's tongue felt like lead. "Thank you for your hard work."

Mr. Kim only seemed amused with Mark's stiff response. "I will see you on Monday then, Mark."

As he watched his new employer leave, Mark tried not to think about how Mr. Kim had addressed Taehyung formally, but not him.


End file.
